Draco and Hermione in Several Hundred Words
by Argosy
Summary: Unrelated Draco&Hermione drabbles. Romance, drama, humor. 100 words each.


**DRACO AND HERMIONE IN (SEVERAL) HUNDRED WORDS**

**A/N:** These are unrelated Draco/Hermione drabbles. Each is 100 words exactly. They take place in different time periods, and different circumstances, with differing versions of the characters. The only thing they share is the pairing.

* * *

**An Informed Decision**

After careful analysis involving colored bar graphs and nine-and-one-half scrolls of parchment, Hermione at last concluded Draco Malfoy was the boy to whom she should lose her virginity.

He was out of her House, handsome enough, and not likely to be believed if he talked. She'd observed Slytherin girl after Slytherin girl exit the Room of Requirement after assignations with him looking eminently satisfied.

When she'd advised him of her choice, he'd stared at her, bug-eyed. When she'd shown him her scrolls of research, he'd shrugged, smiled, and taken her hand.

He need never know that she'd fudged the data.

* * *

**Dangerous Words In a Foreign Language**

"I'm not the one who read the bloody thing out loud."

"Not helpful, Malfoy... What do we do now?"

_Shrug._ "What it says, I suppose."

"I'm not going to --" _Shudder._

"Stay here then, shall we? In the black void?"

_Sigh._ "I didn't mean to --"

"Right. How could reciting ancient Sumatran sex magic texts cause trouble? Not like you're a witch or anything."

"Malfoy --"

"Knew what they were on about privacy-wise. Hellooooo..."

_Long pause. Fidget._

"Let's get on with it. I want to get back."

_Kiss. Mmph. Squish._

"Mmm... Those ancient Sumatrans were all right."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

* * *

**Maybe This Time**

Hermione felt Draco's tongue drag along her breast, shivering as it trailed to her nipple. She gasped -- as she always did -- when he took it into his mouth, felt a burning thrill -- as she always did -- rolling from her stomach to her fingers. Hated herself -- as she always did -- for sneaking back here again and again.

She was wrong, she thought dimly, as he entered her, panting. He _would _leave the Death Eaters. They _could _be happy.

He stilled. Hermione, following his gaze, turned her head. Saw the blond man behind her, wand drawn.

"Here she is, Father." Draco smiled.

* * *

**A Little Knowledge**

"Now the Quaffle is that little red ball?" Hermione asked Hannah Abbott during the Slytherin/Hufflepuff match.

"Shouldn't they call blatching?" she inquired of Anthony Goldstein, after Cho Chang was nearly upset during the Slytherin/Ravenclaw match .

"Chasers' were once called 'Catchers,'" she informed Neville at lunch one day.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Parvati finally asked at the Slytherin/Gryffindor match. "Ron already fancies you. You're not learning about Quidditch to impress him, are you?"

"Oh no," she replied, eyes widening as Draco Malfoy swooped to chase the Snitch.

Her eyes never left the blond Slytherin.

"I'm not trying to impress Ron."

* * *

**Twice (There and Back Again)**

All year, they will hate each other.

_She gasps as Draco's mouth crushes hers. He pushes her against the door. The compartment's handle hurts her back._

"Mudblood," he'll sneer when they reach Hogwarts.

"Ferret," she'll return, or something worse.

_Heat rushes through her as he sucks at her nipple with a rough, cat-like tongue. She can't help moaning, can't be quiet. He silences her with his hand. She licks his palm._

He will work against her, will loathe her, until the next train ride, back home.

She won't think about that yet.

_He lifts her skirt._

They are here now.

* * *

**Honeymoon**

"_Must_ we eat breakfast with your father on our first day of marriage?" whispered Hermione over the sausages.

"Tradition," Draco mumbled unhappily.

Lucius ate blithely. When he finished his runny-yoked eggs, he simply tilted Draco's untouched portion onto his own plate, explaining to a surprised Hermione, "What's my son's, is mine."

"Tradition," agreed Draco gloomily.

She found her hand suddenly held by the elder Malfoy. He gazed at her meaningfully, caressing her palm with his thumb. Draco squirmed miserably.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you well, my dear." Lucius purred.

"This family has too much tradition," muttered Draco.

* * *

**A/N: **As always feedback is loved, treasured, and given a good home. 


End file.
